1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improvement in slide fastener bottom stop members and particularly to a plastic bottom stop member for slide fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present plastic slide fasteners, the stop members joining the bottom ends are fixed to one of the slide fastener chains by denting, and therefore the member must be manufactured of a material capable of being deformed during the denting operation.
Due to the aforesaid requirement the stop members are manufactured from a metallic alloy which is deformable during the denting operation.
The known metallic stop member is usually painted with the same color as the slide fastener plastic material. For this reason, the denting must be done at a concealed location that will not effect the look of the stop member due to the cracking in the paint surface at the location where the denting operation is performed. This requirement causes the denting operation to become very complicated.
Another disadvantage of this type of stop members is the fact that since it is made of painted metal, the natural tendency is for the paint to become worn and chipped of the surface, with use and to impare the look of the member.